


Malecfic

by Malecfics



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Magnus no para de provocar a Alec y luego le deja a medias...Eso tendrá consecuencias.





	Malecfic

Pues aquí estoy. Tumbado en la cama de mi novio esperando a que termine de ducharse para irnos. “Mi novio”. Me resulta muy raro decirlo. Yo, un chico del montón, al que no le gusta destacar, ni que nadie le mire. Que no cuida su aspecto físico ni nada en general. Yo, tengo novio. Y qué novio. Todo lo contrario a mí. Único en su especie, siempre llamando la atención, exótico, siempre arreglado, siempre sexy…uy, ¿he dicho yo eso? Pero es que no hay otra palabra. Sexy define a Magnus. Alto, delgado, ojos verdes, dedos largos (muy largos…), pómulos marcados, labios suaves, clavículas marcadas, caderas perfectas… y no voy a seguir bajando que me emociono.  
¿Cómo una persona tan…así, puede estar con alguien como yo?  
Por favor, sal ya del baño, que no quiero seguir comiéndome la cabeza pensando estas cosas.  
Pero es que no me veo nada bueno. Lo único que leo mucho, y sé bastante sobre demonios. Pero eso no es suficiente para gustarle a una persona. Tienes que ser alegre, sociable, hablador, agradable a la vista… y yo no soy nada de eso. Soy muy tímido, rehúyo de la gente que no conozco, a veces soy bastante gilip…Oh gracias, por fin has salido del baño y…joder.  
¿Cómo se le ocurre salir solo llevando una toalla? Con el pelo mojado, el cuerpo mojado, todo mojado.  
Mierda. Se ha dado cuenta de que le estoy mirando, porque me ha lanzado una sonrisita de las suyas que me encantan y a la vez me dan miedo.  
-Se te van a salir los ojos cosita bonita. Y no quiero que te quedes sin esos preciosos ojos azules.  
-Perdón –He desviado la mirada pero quiero seguir clavando los ojos en el lugar en el que empieza la toalla, esas caderas perfectas en las que he pensado antes.  
Levanto la mirada porque en vez de vestirse se ha acercado a la cama y se ha sentado a mi lado.  
-Eres muy mono, pero no hace falta que te disculpes por comerte con los ojos a tu novio. Es lo que hago yo contigo todo el rato, pero no pareces darte cuenta.  
-Pero yo no soy como tú- mierda, ¿he dicho eso? ¿Por qué he dicho eso en voz alta?  
-Claro que no eres como yo, pero estamos los dos muy buenos.  
Yo no pienso eso, pero no da tiempo de pensar más, porque me ha cogido de la barbilla, levantado la cabeza, y ha empezado a besarme con esos labios suaves de antes. Bueno, también está su lengua que no he mencionado pero que ahora que está en mi boca es en lo único que pienso. Restregándose con la mía, saboreándola, acariciando mis dientes. Necesito respirar un poco así que le muerdo el labio y abro los ojos y cómo no, él ya me está mirando. No quiero poner cara de enamorado, pero cada vez que le tengo tan cerca mirándome directamente, con esos ojos de gato, me dan igual los motivos por los que está conmigo. Solo me importa que lo está. Le cojo de la cintura y le tumbo encima de mí, y por lo que noto a él le ha gustado el beso tanto como a mí. Lo que me hace pensar que solo lleva la toalla. Sería tan fácil quitársela…Parece que me puede leerme la mente (y de verdad, me encanta, porque así no tengo que pedírselo) y se la quita él, tirándola por ahí.  
Yo estoy vestido y él desnudo.  
-¿No te parece un poco injusto que tú estés completamente vestido y yo completamente desnudo?-Lo dice susurrándome al oído, (leyéndome la mente otra vez) como si no afectara en nada ahí abajo.  
La verdad es que sí que era un poco injusto. Venga vale, me quito la camiseta.  
-¿Mejor?-pregunto. Como respuesta me mira como diciendo “¿en serio? Ya te estás quitando los pantalones nefilim”.  
Respiro hondo. ¿Por qué me sigue dando vergüenza desvestirme delante de él? Pero aun así me quito los pantalones, sin mirarle a la cara, evidentemente.  
-¿Y ahora?-Por favor di que sí. Y me vuelve a dirigir esa mirada encantadora y terrorífica.  
-Sí, porque de lo que te queda me voy a encargar yo.  
Solo me queda la ropa interior, ¿se va a encargar de mi ropa interior? Bueno, prefiero no pensarlo ahora. Me vuelvo a tumbar, rodeándole el cuello con las manos para que se tumbe conmigo y le sigo besando. La presión entre mis piernas ya empieza a molestar, porque está apretada contra la suya y…lo que daría por haberme quitado los calzoncillos.  
Deja de besar mi boca para empezar a comerse mi cuello. Lo lame, lo muerde, lo succiona…y ya me está haciendo otra marquita (aunque con Magnus nunca son marquitas, son marcas bastante grandes). Me estoy poniendo malo. Respiro con fuerza y me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Mis manos van a su pelo y lo agarro con fuerza. Me da igual si le hago daño, porque él me está haciendo daño en el cuello y me encanta. Parece que ya está satisfecho con la “marquita” que me ha dejado porque está bajando poco a poco, y empieza a acariciar uno de mis pezones con la lengua, mientras me estimula el otro con los dedos. Todo esto mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Ve como me relamo los labios, como me muero de ganas de que siga bajando y de que me quite de una maldita vez los calzoncillos.  
Cierra los ojos y empieza a lamer y a hincar el diente a todo lo que se le ocurre mientras va bajando. Por fin, ha llegado ahí abajo y ahora me desnudará del todo, ¿no? Vale, parece que no. Levanta la cabeza para mirarme, sonreír otra vez y morderme mi “eso” por encima de la ropa interior. Ahora sí que no evito que se me escape un pequeño gemido, porque madre mía. Decido cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo me mira divertido desde abajo por el maldito gemido. Noto que va subiendo, y cuando abro los ojos veo los suyos. Tan preciosos, tan brillantes. Tan suyos. Me inclino hacia arriba para besarle pero se echa hacia atrás, esquivándome.  
-¿No nos íbamos a ir a cenar?-me dice con carita de la extrañeza más fingida que he visto en mi vida.   
¿En serio me dice ahora lo de la cena? A mí ya se me había olvidado y solo podía pensar en lo que quería hacerle al maldito brujo. Pero bueno, si no le apetece ahora…  
-Es verdad, vámonos ya.- me levanto de la cama y empiezo ponerme la camiseta y los pantalones que me había quitado antes. –Venga, ¿a qué estas esperando?  
Está sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y tengo que decir que me encanta, porque ahora su cara de extrañeza no es nada fingida. Su orgullo de brujo es demasiado grande, y en vez de pedirme que vuelva a la cama, se levanta y empieza a vestirse, todo enfurruñado.

El restaurante al que me llevó no estaba muy lejos así que fuimos andando. Recuerdo que al principio me daba vergüenza darle la mano por la calle, pero ahora me siento raro si no voy de su mano. Como siempre lleva anillos me gusta jugar con ellos y girarlos en sus dedos, como estoy haciendo ahora con el que lleva en el dedo índice. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas con menos gente alrededor, para tener toda la intimidad que se puede tener en un restaurante (que es poca).   
-¿Qué quiere para cenar mi pequeño peluchito?- Me pregunta en cuanto empiezo a mirar la carta.  
-No lo sé todavía. Y no soy un peluchito. – En realidad sí sabía lo que quería cenar. Lo quería a él, y para eso no hacía falta ni salir de la cama.  
-Sí que lo eres. – Repuso con una sonrisita. –Eres mi peluchito de ojos azules.  
Al final acabo sonriendo hasta yo. Pido lo primero que se me ocurre y Magnus pide uno de los platos raros que me cuesta pronunciar. Mientras esperamos se acerca más a mí para decirme algo al oído.  
-No se me ha olvidado que antes me has dejado a medias, así que prepárate porque no salimos de este restaurante sin que hayas hecho que me corra.  
Mis ojos no pueden estar más abiertos, y ya me he puesto rojo otra vez. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué hagamos algo íntimo en un restaurante? ¿Con gente? Ni loco.  
Abro la boca para decirle que se le ha ido la pinza, pero justo llega el camarero con los platos, así que lo único que hago es mirarle muy serio y negando con la cabeza. No pienso hacerle nada en un sitio público. Nos pueden oír, nos pueden ver, y yo me puedo morir de la vergüenza.  
Cenamos hablando de nuestras cosas, y la verdad es que la comida estaba bastante buena.   
-Un momento amor, que voy al baño. – Me dice justo cuando termino de cenar. Observo cómo se aleja y no puedo evitar mirarle donde acaba la espalda y me muerdo el labio inferior… Pero me doy cuenta de que hay dos tíos mirándome un poco con cara de asco y vuelvo la mirada al plato vacío. Oigo como cuchichean y eso me cabrea mucho, porque sé que están hablando de mí y odio cuando la gente hace eso. Me están entrando ganas de levantarme e irme a casa, justo cuando me vibra el móvil. Lo miro y es un mensaje de… ¿Magnus? “Ven al baño”, dice. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Me levanto con prisa, entro en el baño y veo como Magnus chasquea los dedos, bloqueando la puerta del baño.  
-¿Va todo bien? – Le pregunto.  
-Perfectamente. Y mejor que va a ir. – Le miro extrañado mientras se acerca a mí, me coge de la mano, y nos encierra en uno de los cubículos.  
-¿Qué haces Mag…? – Aprovecha cuando digo su nombre para meterme la lengua. Le empujo un poco de la cadera con las manos alejándole, para que me explique porque me está besando en el baño de un restaurante… mierda, seguro que es a lo que se refería antes con lo de…eso.   
-Magnus por favor, para. – Gracias al Ángel ha parado.  
-Ssshh calla. Está la puerta atrancada, no puede entrar nadie. Así que haz que me relaje, porque lo de antes me ha dejado muy mal.  
La puerta no se puede abrir. Y le tengo delante de mí, pidiéndome que le toque, con un gran bulto en el pantalón. Maldito brujo. Ya me ha convencido. Le apoyo contra la pared y sigo besándole. Noto sus labios, su lengua, de vez en cuando sus dientes. Pero lo que tengo más presente es lo que ya sobre sale de su pantalón. Llevo la mano ahí abajo, la agarro y empiezo a mover la mano arriba y abajo muy despacio. A estas alturas, normalmente él también hubiera metido la mano dentro de mis pantalones, pero ahora sus manos están en mi pelo, dando tirones fuertes cada vez que acelero. Deja de besarme para abrir la boca y dejar escapar un pequeño gemido que hace que mi mano se mueva más y más rápido. Pero de repente lleva una de sus manos que tenía en mi pelo y sujeta la mía para que deje de moverla.  
-Alec, chúpamela.  
No sé por qué pero que me lo dijera me ha puesto aun peor. Me pongo de rodillas delante de él y lamo toda su longitud. Me meto solo la punta en la boca y empiezo a hacer círculos con mi lengua, saboreándole. Agarro la base con la mano derecha y empiezo a mover la cabeza despacio, para metérmela y sacármela de la boca. De vez en cuando la meto más profundo y me encanta, porque eso hace que gima más alto. Empiezo a succionar y a mover la mano que estaba en la base al ritmo que se mueve mi cabeza.  
-Aaah joder Alec, cómo la chupas. – Me pone mucho que me diga eso y acelero para “relajarle”, como había dicho él. Noto como se va poniendo más dura, que está apuntito…y paro. Le miro desde abajo con cara divertida y él me devuelve una mirada de “odio” por haber parado que me encanta. No le torturo mucho y me la meto otra vez en la boca, provocando un pequeño grito de placer. Ya se está poniendo más dura otra vez, pero decido no parar otra vez.  
-Como pares ahora te mato. – Consigue decir entre gemidos.   
No tengo pensado parar y acelero también con la mano, hasta que termina en mi boca. Me la saco de la boca y lo escupo en el retrete que tenemos al lado. Me levanto y le planto un beso.  
-Sabes a mí. – Eso hace que sonroje un poco. Le miro con cara de “¿ahora me toca a mí, no?” Pero Magnus chasquea los dedos, abriendo la puerta.  
-Espero que no se me haya quedado fría la cena. – Me dice eso, me guiña un ojo, se va a nuestra mesa y encima me deja con el calentón en el baño. Es demasiado cruel conmigo. Resignado, me lavo las manos y la boca y vuelvo a la mesa.  
-¿Se te ha quedado fría? – Pregunto por convención social más que nada. Ojalá se la haya quedado fría, justo lo contrario de como él me ha dejado a mí.  
-Soy brujo cariñito, me da igual si se queda frío porque me lo caliento yo. – Dice guiñándome el ojo otra vez.  
Yo me cruzo de brazos esperando a que termine de cenar. Se nota que le encanta hacerme putaditas porque no para de echarme miraditas y reírse de mí. Termina, pagamos y volvemos a su casa.


End file.
